Le Gardien d'Eden
by Nachtfrost Yuu
Summary: "Je veux faire un pacte avec toi." "Et que désires-tu?" "Je veux qu'ils vivent. Je veux... que Tom n'ait jamais existé. Que dois-je te donner pour cela?" "J'aimerais que tu ne souffres pas davantage..." "Je donnerai tout pour leur accorder ceci." "Ta mort. Tu dois m'offrir ta mort et ton existence dans ce monde. Tu deviendras immortel. Le Gardien d'Eden..."
1. 00: Prologue-Pactiser avec la Mort

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et Ghost Hunt appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Fuyumi Ono-senseï. En revanche, l'histoire, Thane, Kerion et l'idée du Gardien sont miens!

Rating: M pour scènes violentes/sanglantes et lemons futurs.

Couples: Lin Koujo/Soren (Ren) Black et mention de Kazuya (Naru) Shibuya/Mai Taniyama

Salut à toutes et à tous sur cette nouvelle fic,

cette histoire m'est venue en écoutant la chanson "Missing" de Evanescence. Mon rythme de parution a de grandes chances d'être totalement irrégulier... pardon d'avance... Je dis ça parce que je posterai les chapitres dès qu'ils seront écrits. Donc le temps qu'il y aura entre deux d'entre eux sera très différent d'un chapitre à l'autre. Cela pourrait n'être que deux ou trois jours, comme ça pourrait être une semaine ou encore un mois...

Je dis un gros merci à Vidfinn, mon bêta-lecteur! (même s'il à des tendances au sadisme -comme moi...- et qu'il me menace constamment pour que j'écrive plus vite). Vous pouvez aller voir ses fanfitions, c'est bien (oui, je fais de la publicité et non, je n'ai pas honte du tout).

Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue : Pactiser avec la Mort

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour les plisser fortement aussitôt à cause de la puissante luminosité du lieu. Il grogna sourdement en attendant de s'habituer à cette lumière. Puis quand il put enfin ouvrir un œil sans que la blancheur environnante ne lui brûle la rétine, il se redressa, se mettant en position assise. Il observa l'endroit où il se trouvait, pour ne voir rien d'autre que du blanc, partout, sans fin. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer le sol du reste... Tout ce blanc l'angoissait. Il préférerait de loin être dans le noir. Après tout, les ombres lui assuraient une certaine sécurité depuis toujours. Quand il était enfant, l'obscurité de son placard était bien la seule chose qui pouvait le protéger de son oncle et de son cousin. Et à Poudlard, il devait se dissimuler dans l'ombre pour avoir un instant de répit. Pour échapper à tous ces regards qui l'observaient, le jugeaient, ainsi qu'à ce poids trop lourd qu'ils lui avaient imposé. Et ce blanc... ce blanc n'était que vide, absence de tout alors que l'obscurité avait toujours été emplie de murmures inaudibles, rassurants bien qu'il ne les comprenne pas. Il scruta une nouvelle fois ce qui l'entourait et soupira avant de lâcher pour lui-même avec un amusement empreint d'ironie :

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais ma mort.

\- Et qu'avais-tu imaginé ?

Le jeune homme réprima admirablement un violent sursaut. Il se leva prestement et fit volte-face pour voir qu'un homme était désormais là, avec lui dans ce Monde Blanc. Il le détailla rapidement; cet homme était grand, bien plus que lui, avait une peau d'une pâleur inquiétante et de longs cheveux noirs. Un sourire amusé ourlait ses lèvres. Ses yeux d'un noir sans fond lui renvoyaient son regard scrutateur. Il était d'une beauté époustouflante, froide, noble et absolument terrifiante.

Cependant, il voyait aussi la posture de l'être étrange, elle semblait lui hurler qu'il était un combattant qu'il ne voulait surtout pas affronter. Mais finalement, il termina son observation et plaqua un léger sourire sur son visage avant de lui répondre :

\- A dire vrai, je voyais bien une prairie avec une rivière ou peut-être un lac.

L'être –car il était impossible qu'il soit humain- le fixa quelques secondes avec une expression sérieuse avant de lui exposer :

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de masque ici, pas même de celui que tu portais avec tes amis. Je t'observe depuis tellement longtemps que je peux voir au travers.

Harry resta silencieux un moment, puis son sourire tomba. Le changement était incroyablement flagrant, le petit brun s'était redressé, bien que ses épaules ne semblent s'affaisser sous un poids invisible. Son corps relaxé, en apparence, était prêt à réagir à la moindre menace. Son visage, maintenant qu'il avait perdu ce sourire factice affichait une détresse sans fin. Et la souffrance, le désespoir qu'il parvenait auparavant à masquer au moins un peu, emplissait désormais son regard hanté.

Ses yeux noirs luisant légèrement, l'être reprit avec une question :

\- Sais-tu qui je suis ?

Harry hocha la tête. Bien sûr qu'il savait, c'était tellement évident...

\- Tu es la Mort.

L'être acquiesça doucement, validant ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il commença ses explications :

\- Ce monde est le Monde Creux, un lieu de vide que traversent les morts pour rejoindre Eden, qui est mon royaume. Cependant, en temps normal, les âmes ne se rendent pas compte de leur passage ici tant il est bref. Nous sommes là car tu es spécial. Tu es mort en étant le détenteur de mes trois Reliques, ce qui fait définitivement de toi le Maître de la Mort. Mon maître.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes pour laisser au jeune sorcier le temps d'assimiler cette information. Et il reprit :

\- J'observe toujours les possesseurs de mes Reliques, pour voir s'ils en sont dignes. Cela afin de déterminer si je les accepterais en tant que maître, dans le cas où ils mourraient en ayant les trois. Car vois-tu, il y a trois critères à remplir pour accéder au titre de « Maître de la Mort ». Premièrement, il faut bien entendu être en possession des trois Reliques. Ensuite, toujours avec les Reliques, il faut mourir. Et enfin, il faut que moi, la Mort, j'accepte cette personne comme mon maître. Tu es le premier à remplir toutes les conditions. Oh, bien sûr, tu es loin d'être le premier à avoir réuni les Reliques, ni à être décédé avec elles. Mais tu es le seul que je considère digne de devenir mon maître.

Il s'arrêta une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci attendant une réaction de son jeune maître. Réaction qui arriva peu après :

\- Le fait que je ne veuille pas être ton maître a-t-il une quelconque importance ?

La Mort lui adressa un sourire désolé :

\- Pas présentement, non.

Il regarda le jeune homme de courtes secondes avant de l'informer :

\- Le statut de Maître de la Mort te permet deux choses. La première est de pouvoir choisir quand tu vas mourir. Tu pourrais retourner dans le monde des vivants te battre et ne décider de mourir que dans plusieurs siècles. Seulement, cela ne s'applique qu'à toi. La seconde chose est la possibilité de passer des pactes avec moi.

\- Pactiser avec la Mort ?

L'idée semblait décontenancer Harry, ce qui tira un sourire à la Mort en question, qui continua :

\- Oui. Pactiser avec la Mort. Cela signifie que tu peux me demander d'accomplir quelque chose. Un prix de même importance sera alors fixer –et ce n'est pas moi qui en décide. Tu pourras à ce moment choisir si oui ou non tu souhaites le payer. Je peux te conseiller et donner mon avis, mais en aucun cas je ne serais en mesure de te refuser un pacte.

Quand il eut terminé son explication, il put voir le regard de son petit maître se voiler sous le coup de ses réflexions et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il essayait vainement de se convaincre qu'il se trompait quand Harry redressa la tête, attirant son attention et que son regard d'ombre se planta dans celui, vert, de son sorcier, emplit d'une détermination farouche.

\- Je veux faire un pacte avec toi, exposa-t-il.

La Mort sentit son cœur se serrer. Il sentait que ce que Harry allait lui demander et le prix qui en serait demandé –qu'il aurait à payer- ne lui plairait pas le moins du monde. Ce sorcier, ce jeune homme, cet être doux qui était pourtant un guerrier, lui qui avait encore un cœur fragile d'enfant allait encore souffrir. Parce qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se sacrifier pour d'autres.

Dès que ses parents étaient morts et que la cape était devenue sienne, il avait commencé à veiller sur lui. Il l'avait regardé grandir dans la souffrance et le mépris, accumuler les blessures, sans rien pouvoir y faire. Après tout, les Entités, lui aussi bien que les autres, ne pouvaient s'impliquer directement dans le fonctionnement du monde. Il avait été dégoûté de ce fait tant de fois ces seize dernières années... Parce qu'il l'avait su dès la première fois, quand il avait croisé ce regard d'un vert époustouflant, que cet enfant deviendrait son maître.

Finalement, il se résigna, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ce pacte au petit brun. Il se força à lui demander :

\- Et que désires-tu ?

Et Harry n'hésita nullement, pas une seconde, en déclarant, la voix claire :

\- Je veux qu'ils vivent. Mon père, ma mère, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Théo, Ron, Fred, Georges, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Remus, Severus, McGonagall, Tonks et les autres. Je veux qu'ils aient une vie de paix, je veux qu'ils vivent heureux. Je veux... que Tom n'ait jamais existé. Que dois-je te donner pour cela ?

Et voilà, il se sacrifiait encore pour d'autres... Il ferma brièvement les yeux et se résonna, il lui dit cependant :

\- Le prix est élevé... et j'aimerais que tu ne souffres pas davantage…

\- Je donnerai tout pour leur accorder ceci, énonça simplement le jeune sorcier.

\- N'as-tu pas assez donné pour eux ? Ne t'es-tu pas suffisamment battu ? Cesse de te sacrifier de la sorte...

Harry comprit alors que l'Entité craignait pour lui. Une lueur de tendresse alluma ses yeux et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais il ne changerait pas d'avis. Et l'autre le vit facilement dans son regard, alors il abandonna la lutte et lui révéla ce qu'il voulait savoir :

\- Ta mort. Tu dois m'offrir ta mort et ton existence dans ce monde. Pour ce que tu m'as demandé d'accomplir, le prix est incroyablement lourd et ces deux choses sont ce qui t'est le plus précieux avec tes souvenirs. Tu n'auras jamais existé ici et ils ne te connaîtront pas, tu deviendras immortel. Le Gardien d'Eden, celui qui me représente dans le monde des vivants. Celui qui doit faire passer les âmes qui ne sont pas allées dans le Royaume de la Mort. Tu vas renaître dans un autre monde, avec ta mémoire et tes pouvoirs –tu en gagneras sans doute de nouveaux.

Son jeune maître lui accorda un sourire reconnaissant, pour avoir épargné ses souvenirs, mais empreint d'une tristesse profonde. Il lui souffla :

\- Ainsi soit-il.

Il leva donc la main gauche et fit apparaître une porte. Il informa le jeune homme qui lui faisait face :

\- Il ne te reste plus qu'à franchir cette porte et le pacte sera scellé.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il se détourna, refusant de voir son sorcier se sacrifier une nouvelle fois.

Harry regarda avec une expression désolée la Mort, mais s'avança tout de même jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta un pas devant elle et l'ouvrit. Pourtant, juste avant de la passer, il fit une pause et tourna la tête vers l'autre qui refusait toujours de le regarder :

\- Mort...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Thane, l'interrompit l'Entité.

Ledit Thane soupira puis se résigna et fit face à son petit maître, l'interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Alors Harry reprit :

\- Il va me falloir un nouveau nom. Tu ne voudrais pas le choisir ?

Presque aussitôt et avec un séreux terrible, l'Entité lâcha :

\- Soren.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Thane ne quitta pas son regard en lui répondant, tandis qu'il franchissait la porte :

\- C'est en Langue Ancienne. Soren signifie...

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'ai droit à des reviews? *petits yeux humides et suppliants de chaton abandonné*

J'ai un défi pour vous tous, chers lecteurs!

Devinez donc ce que veut dire "Soren"! Il y a quelques indices cachés dans le prologue ^^ Ceux qui trouveront, gagneront le bonus/la scène de leur choix! Bonne chance à tous!

Kisu! A la prochaine!

Yuu


	2. 01: Avoir une amie maladroite

Disclaimer: Les mondes et personnages de Harry Potter et Ghost Hunt appartiennent respectivement à J.K. Rowling et Fuyumi Ono-senseï. En revanche, l'histoire, Thane, Kerion et l'idée du Gardien sont miens!

Rating: M pour scènes violentes/sanglantes et lemons futurs.

Couples: Lin Koujo/Soren (Ren) Black et mention de Kazuya (Naru) Shibuya/Mai Taniyama

Merci beaucoup à Vidfinn, mon bêta-lecteur, qui a la patience de me relire!

Merci merci merci!

A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'on m'avait laissé autant de commentaires pour un _prologue_!

Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes:

\- Guest: merci énormément pour ta review et voilà la suite! ^^

\- Coton de Loup: des menaces... je reçois des menaces sur le prologue... je suis choquée... Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise à ce point, j'espère que ça continuera! Oui, apparemment Thane est très apprécié, et c'est tant mieux, car comme tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre il aura beaucoup d'importance dans ma fic.

\- Gabriel A.J. : merci pour le commentaire! Et félicitations! Tu as gagné un bonus ou une scène (qui se retrouvera par la suite dans un chapitre)!

Pour ce qui est de mon petit défi! ^^ (il y en a un deuxième en bas pour ceux que ça intéresse)

Angelaclauss, Shinonema, Tenshihouou et Gabriel A.J sont les gagnants! Soren signifie "le sacrifié", mais "sacrifice" comptait comme une bonne réponse!

Félicitations à vous quatre!

Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Avoir une amie maladroite peut parfois poser problème

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seuls quelques rayons ténus de lumière perçaient à travers les rideaux bleu nuit de la fenêtre. Celle-ci était entourée par deux massives armoires de chêne. Un immense lit était dans un coin, avec à côté de lui, une petite table de chevet. Non loin de là, une porte entrouverte laissait deviner ce qui ressemblait à la salle de bain. Collé au même mur que cette porte était un bureau semblant lui aussi en chêne. En face de la fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la chambre reposaient quatre imposantes bibliothèques de bois noir. Et au centre de la pièce, trônait un piano à queue aussi blanc que neige.

Soudain, une sonnerie retentit dans la chambre, faisant remuer la forme qui reposait dans le lit. Un grognement put être entendu venant de sous la couverture. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent, le son strident résonnant encore dans la pièce, avant qu'une main ne se glisse hors du lit. Elle tâtonna un peu sur la table de chevet pour trouver le réveil posé là. Et enfin, le bruit s'éteignit et la chambre fut replongée dans le silence. Après de longues secondes, la forme se redressa, repoussant la couette et dévoilant un adolescent.

Il avait des cheveux d'un noir d'encre qui lui tombaient doucement sur la nuque et encadraient gracieusement son visage. Visage d'une finesse troublante pour un garçon. Ses traits étaient d'une élégance et d'une noblesse rare. Il avait une peau pâle et nacrée, un nez fin et des lèvres boudeuses. Il était petit et d'une stature mince bien que légèrement musclée. Mais quand on l'observait, ce n'était rien de tout cela qui retenait l'attention. Non, ce qui captivait étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert pâle unique et capables d'envoûter n'importe qui. Les pupilles étaient fendues comme celles des félins. Et cela lui donnait un regard qui semblait percer les tréfonds de votre âme et pouvoir déceler vos secrets les mieux gardés. Dans l'ensemble, on ne pouvait qu'avouer que l'adolescent était absolument magnifique.

Lentement, il se glissa hors de sa couche et avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la porte entrouverte pour pénétrer dans sa salle de bain. Là, il prit une douche rapide pour tenter de se réveiller un peu mieux. Tentative qui échoua lamentablement, puisque même une fois enroulé dans une serviette, il avait toujours du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. D'une démarche lente bien qu'étonnamment stable au vu de son degré d'éveil, il se dirigea vers une des armoires encadrant la fenêtre. Toujours avec la même absence de rapidité, il attrapa l'uniforme de son lycée qu'il enfila. Puis il retraversa sa chambre, contournant le piano sur son chemin, pour se saisir de son sac de cours – qui trônait mollement sur son bureau. Il prit également la veste de son uniforme et sortit de sa chambre. Il dut longer le couloir pour atteindre l'escalier descendant au rez-de-chaussée. Cependant, avant de s'engager dans les marches, il resta un moment immobile, à les fixer, semblant considérer les chances qu'il y avait qu'il tombe durant la descente. Mais finalement, il s'y engagea pour arriver dans le salon, devant un piano noir et près de deux portes. Il passa par celle, seule sur le mur à sa droite, qui menait à la cuisine. C'était une tradition – plus une habitude qui refusait de partir – de prendre son petit déjeuner ici. Les yeux à demi fermés, il se traîna – bien qu'avec une certaine élégance – jusqu'à la table. Il tira une chaise, s'assit et laissa son corps tomber en avant. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il eut la joue droite reposant sur le bois frais de la table. Il ne se redressa pas avant qu'une tasse de café fumant ne soit déposée juste devant ses yeux. Là, il se releva et lança et s'emparant du breuvage qui allait l'aider à émerger :

\- 'Matin Thane.

\- Bonjour Soren, fut la réponse douce qu'il reçut.

Enfin à peu près sorti du sommeil, Soren leva les yeux pour contempler son _frère_. Oui, son frère. Quand il s'était incarné dans ce monde, il avait eu la surprise de voir un Thane _adolescent_ lui faire un grand sourire. Comme si se réveiller dans le corps d'un nouveau né n'était pas assez perturbant comme cela...

Thane avait 13 ans de plus que lui; alors que Soren aurait 17 ans dans quelques mois, lui en aurait 30 le 31 octobre. Ils étaient donc frères de cœur comme de sang. Thane et Soren Black. Par ailleurs, l'Entité était aussi son tuteur légal depuis la mort de leur mère. Elle était décédée 7 ans auparavant. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer tous les trois au Japon et les frères étaient partis une semaine avant elle – car elle avait encore des papiers à remplir. Seulement, elle n'arriva jamais jusqu'à eux. L'avion qu'elle avait pris avait eu un accident et était tombé dans l'océan. Son corps n'avait même jamais été retrouvé, comme ceux de beaucoup d'autres.

Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi dans sa nouvelle vie, le petit brun était heureux. Thane était tout ce qu'il pouvait rêver d'avoir comme famille. Dès qu'il avait été assez âgé, son aîné lui avait réapprit à se servir de sa magie – sans baguette cette fois-ci. Il lui avait enseigné tant de choses, en secret ou non. Les runes, la métamorphose, les sortilèges et enchantements, les potions, les créatures de ce monde, le combat aussi bien avec que sans magie, la Langue Ancienne, le japonais, le latin, le français, le russe et l'italien, ses pouvoirs en tant que Gardien d'Eden... et la maîtrise des pouvoirs qu'il avait acquis dans ce monde.

D'un seul coup, une pensée vint percer son cheminement mental et il interpela son frère :

\- Eh, Thane.

Le susnommé leva les yeux vers lui :

\- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Penchant doucement la tête sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, Soren chercha la meilleure manière de formuler sa pensée avant de se lancer :

\- Tu m'as bien dit, il y a quelques années, que les Entités ne pouvaient pas s'impliquer elles-mêmes directement dans le monde ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Alors, comment ça se fait que tu existes ? En tant que Thane Black, je veux dire. Cela t'implique, non ? Puisqu'il y a bel et bien eu ta « naissance » le 31 octobre 1977, des papiers, certificats et tout le reste.

Thane resta immobile, à le fixer avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réflexion. Et il fit quelque chose que Soren n'avait pas du tout prévu. Il explosa purement et simplement de rire. Il mit bien plusieurs minutes à se calmer et quand il y fut parvenu, il taquina sans pitié son cadet :

\- C'est maintenant que tu penses à ça ? Tu as eu 16 ans – presque 17 – pour t'en rendre compte et c'est aujourd'hui que tu le remarques ?

Légèrement vexé par les rires de son aîné, le jeune brun grogna avec une moue boudeuse :

\- Tu vas continuer de te moquer de moi ou tu vas me répondre ?

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, l'apaisa Thane. De un, tu es le Maître de la Mort, et de deux, tu es le Gardien d'Eden, le gardien de mon royaume. C'est ça qui fait que je peux me mêler au monde. Mais je ne peux intervenir que dans _ta_ vie, et la _tienne_ uniquement.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en compréhension et reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner. Bien vite, il fut temps pour lui de se mettre en route. Il se rendit dans l'entrée, en repassant brièvement par le salon, pour mettre ses chaussures. Il enfila sa veste, mit son sac sur son épaule et lança derrière lui en sortant :

\- J'y vais, à ce soir Thane !

Le parc qui entourait le manoir était immense et il mettrait bien quinze minutes à atteindre sa première destination. Donc il sortit son portable et y brancha ses écouteurs avant de les mettre dans ses oreilles. C'est ainsi – la musique dans les oreilles – qu'il quitta le domaine du Manoir Black et se retrouva en ville. Son chemin fut tranquille, ce qu'il apprécia à sa juste valeur, ayant l'intuition que cette journée ne resterait pas calme bien longtemps.

Il s'arrêta devant un lotissement et s'appuya dos contre un mur. Il enleva ses écouteurs et les rangea avant de fermer les yeux pour attendre. Cependant, après un moment, il déclara :

\- Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu réussiras à me surprendre, Mai.

Et il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage déconfit de son amie, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur de cœur. Taniyama Mai, 15 ans, bientôt 16 et 1 mètre 65. Elle était sa seule véritable amie dans cette vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés cinq ans auparavant et à cette époque, Soren gardait les autres à distance pour ne pas souffrir quand viendrait le moment de leur mort – il le faisait toujours d'ailleurs, sauf avec Mai. Seulement, il n'avait pas pris en compte le fait que Mai était _obstinée_. Au bout d'une année, elle s'était creusé une place dans le cœur du brun, bien qu'un peu contre sa volonté.

\- J'y arriverai un jour Ren, tu verras !

Ah oui… Grâce à elle, son surnom officiel était « Ren » et avait été adopté par tout son entourage. Enfer ! Même certains professeurs l'appelaient ainsi ! Il reprit le chemin du lycée, suivit de son amie et lui offrit un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule :

\- L'espoir fait vivre !

Un rire lui échappa quand il vit la moue qui avait pris place sur les lèvres de Mai. Puis pour amener une trêve et éviter de se faire – encore une fois – frapper, Soren lui demanda :

\- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé hier soir ?

Le visage de Mai s'éclaira et elle se mit à sa hauteur d'une démarche sautillante pour lui raconter :

\- On a conté chacune notre tour une histoire de fantôme. Et là, Kuroda-san est arrivée. Tu sais, c'est elle qui peut sentir les esprits. Elle était vraiment en colère contre nous... elle a dit qu'on lui donnait des maux de tête terribles en attirant les fantômes avec nos histoires.

En entendant cette dernière phrase, le brun fut pris d'un léger rire qui lui attira le regard interrogateur de la plus jeune. Voyant son expression, il s'expliqua :

\- Kuroda-san dit à tous qu'elle a des pouvoirs de médium, mais elle ment. Si c'était vrai et qu'elle pouvait sentir les esprits, elle saurait qu'ils ne sont aucunement attirés par les histoires de fantômes.

Mai eu l'air très soulagée et Ren, devinant qu'elle s'était inquiétée d'avoir mis d'autres personnes en danger, lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Puis il s'excusa :

\- Désolé de t'avoir interrompu. Je t'en prie, continu.

Son amie hocha vivement la tête, mais juste avant de reprendre son récit, son visage se crispa d'agacement :

\- Ah ! A ce moment, il y a eu ce type étrange qui est arrivé ! Il a dit qu'il s'appelait... Shibuya... Kazuya. Et qu'il était en troisième année. Je ne l'avait jamais vu avant.

Soren fronça les sourcils tandis qu'ils entraient dans l'enceinte du lycée, réfléchissant hâtivement. Puis après quelques instants à marcher en silence, il l'informa :

\- Tu as raison, il n'y a pas d'élève de ce nom en troisième année. Ni en deuxième année d'ailleurs.

Quand il ne reçut pas de réponse de Mai, ce qui était plus que bizarre, il se retourna pour trouver l'endroit où sa meilleure amie aurait dû être vide.

Son pressentiment revint en force et il entreprit de retrouver rapidement sa maladroite amie avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise. Ren scruta les alentours mais ne vit Mai nulle part parmi les autres élèves. Puis son regard tomba sur l'ancien bâtiment et un lourd soupir lui échappa, évidemment... elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa curiosité et était allée vérifier s'il était vraiment hanté. Et non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle, mais il sentait venir l'accident gros comme une montagne... C'était de Mai dont il était question, après tout.

Un second soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il fit son chemin jusqu'au vieux bâtiment. Là, il trouva la porte entrouverte, il ne perdit pas davantage de temps à se poser des questions et entra. Seulement, la scène qu'il trouva ne fut pas exactement celle qu'il attendait. Mai était dans un coin de la pièce, agenouillée et semblait secouée. Et il y avait aussi deux hommes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. L'un d'eux, avec des cheveux noirs cachant la partie droite de son visage, était blessé à la jambe. En l'observant d'un peu plus près, le second était à peine plus âgé que lui. Puis il remarqua l'étagère tombée au sol et tous les éléments s'assemblèrent. Il grogna, faisant remarquer sa présence à tous et demanda – légèrement agacé – à son amie :

\- Mai, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Sa meilleure amie eut l'air scandalisée qu'il pense immédiatement que c'était de sa faute, puis croisa son regard à lui – totalement blasé. Alors, elle lui déballa très vite tout ce qui s'était passé.

Elle avait pénétré dans l'ancienne structure pour voir si elle était bel et bien hantée.

Avait vu une caméra dans la salle d'apparence vide.

Elle s'était approchée.

Alors qu'elle allait se saisir de l'appareil électronique un homme était apparu et l'avait interpelée.

Elle avait violemment sursauté.

La caméra était allée se fracasser par terre.

Elle avait voulu s'excuser.

Une étagère avait failli l'écraser.

L'homme l'avait poussée hors de la voie mais avait été blessé.

Et l'autre adolescent était arrivé.

Suivi de peu par lui-même.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Soren se massa l'arête du nez un long moment avant de fixer Mai, l'air de lui demander « comment tu as fait ça, hein, _comment_ ? ». Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de parler, le troisième non-blessé les interrogea :

\- Y a-t-il une clinique dans le quartier ?

Mai s'empressa de répondre, brûlante de rattraper un peu ses fautes :

\- Oui, il y en a une en bas de la rue. Je vais vous aider.

Avant même que l'un des deux inconnus ait eu le temps de protester, Ren lui rétorqua :

\- Non. Mai, toi, tu vas en cours. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas aller en classe alors que tu n'as pas encore fini ta deuxième semaine de lycée. Vas-y, je m'en occupe.

Bien que réticente, la plus jeune hocha finalement la tête et sortie de la pièce avec de dernières excuses. Dès qu'elle fut partie, Ren se tourna vers les deux autres. Il s'avança et s'accroupit devant le blessé pour lui demander :

\- Pouvez-vous vous relever pour que nous vous emmenions à la clinique ou avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

L'homme gronda froidement sans répondre à sa question :

\- Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seuls, votre aide n'est pas nécessaire.

Le jeune mage eut un sourire cynique en répliquant :

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter au vu de vos différences de gabarit, vous allez avoir bien du mal à faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la clinique à deux. De plus, c'est un peu de ma faute si cet accident a eu lieu, si j'avais fait légèrement plus attention à Mai, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Alors, laissez-moi aider un peu. En plus, mon premier cours aujourd'hui est anglais, je n'ai donc pas vraiment besoin d'y assister.

Il ajouta après coup, comme se souvenant de quelque chose :

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Black Soren.

\- Ce n'est pas japonais, fit remarquer l'autre adolescent.

\- Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis anglais, avec la double nationalité française de par ma mère. Alors, vous acceptez mon aide ?

L'autre le scruta de son regard bleu sombre un long moment puis acquiesça :

\- Très bien.

* * *

Et voilà le premier chapitre!

Reviews? *yeux larmoyants de chaton*

Pour ce qui est du second défi (comme indiqué en haut de page), il s'agit de deviner les pouvoirs surnaturels que Ren à acquis dans sa nouvelle vie. Ils sont au nombre de trois.

En trouver un comptera comme une bonne réponse, en trouver deux reviendra à gagner deux récompenses et trois à trois!

Mais il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant par pouvoir!

Bonne chance à tous et à la prochaine! Kisu!

Yuu


End file.
